Estherthe girl who became queen
by KristinaD121
Summary: Esther the girl who became queen The Complete Script Disclaimer: This script is taken from numerous viewings of the movie and is not an official script by any means. Portions of this script are copyrighted by A Big Idea Production


ESTHER CV2 Version 3.1

EXT. NIGHT - shot of palace. On the right side of the palace we see a candle traveling (someone "walking") gradually to the left.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

(South side Chicago accent)

A wise man once said not to be afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them...

We see a "candle light" through various windows traveling from the left end of the palace to the right. We hear FOOTSTEPS (or maybe hops) and every once in a while a DOOR will open and close (HAMAN is walking through the palace). When the candle reaches the next to the last window on the right side of the palace it stops. We hear three rapid KNOCKS. We hear a female voice having just be awoken.

QUEEN VASHTI (O.S.)

ehhh... Who is it?

HAMAN (O.S.)

Um... Your highness... Ahh... The king was wondering if you could make him a sandwich.

SFX DOOR OPEN

QUEEN VASHTI (O.S.)

...It's three o'clock in the morning.

HAMAN (O.S.)

...Ahh... yeah... but he says that he's the king and whatever he says goes.

Pause

QUEEN VASHTI (O.S.)

...Well...I'm the queen, and the king can make his own sandwich.

SFX DOOR SLAM

HAMAN (O.S.)

...O.K.

CUT TO:

EXT. NIGHT - PALACE DOOR.

Big, wooden palace door slams shut with a bang. We hear a familiar voice off screen.

QUEEN VASHTI

(shouting)

Umph! You can't do this to me! I'm the Queen!

The same door opens again, this time revealing HAMAN "holding" a large suitcase stretched to capacity with clothes. HAMAN "throws" the suitcase out the door toward the queen.

HAMAN

Ho, ho! You wanna bet? The king can do whatever he wants! He's the king!...And don't come back!

We see KING XERXES hop into the doorway and stand next to HAMAN. He looks a little sad. Both the KING and HAMAN are looking out toward the departing queen as they converse.

KING XERXES

...Don't you think that might have been a little harsh?

HAMAN

...Oh, no way. If she got away with that, no one would listen to you.

KING thinks about that, then comments...

KING XERXES

...Well, what am I gonna do now?...

HAMAN

It looks like we're gonna have to find you a new queen.

KING nods his head unconvincingly in agreement. Pause as they continue looking out. Finally, KING glances at HAMAN and says:

KING XERXES

...Hmm...Make me a sandwich.

KING turns and heads back inside palace. HAMAN remains and reacts with a sour face. Camera cuts wide on palace.

CUT TO:EXT. NIGHT - PALACE.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

This is the story of a great person. It's hard to say whether our hero was born that way, or was just placed in the right place at the right time and decided to do the right thing. I suppose you can be the judge of that... Oh, and one more thing... Our hero isn't a king... Just an ordinary girl.

FADE TO:EXT. DAY - SMALL VILLAGE "EL" TRAIN & SPARKS

MORDECAI and his niece ESTHER are walking down a SMALL VILLAGE STREET, in the middle of an animated conversation. There are a few other VILLAGERS around, but not many.

MORDECAI

Now wait a minute - wait a minute... Essie –

ESTHER

Yeah?

MORDECAI

Let me see if I got this... ya saw your friend steal an apple...

ESTHER

Yeah. That's right.

MORDECAI

It wasn't hers - but she took it.

ESTHER

Yep.

MORDECAI

And now you don't know what to do.

ESTHER

Yeah. What should I do?

MORDECAI

(pause)

What do you think you should do?

ESTHER

(unsure)

Well - I suppose I should... tell her it was wrong and that she should pay for it.

MORDECAI

Sounds like a good answer!

ESTHER

Yeah, but... I'm... I'm too scared.

MORDECAI

(compassionate)

Esther...

ESTHER

Yeah, cousin Mordecai?

MORDECAI

How long have I been your cousin?

ESTHER

(thinks)

Well - pretty much forever!

MORDECAI

Eh... give or take.

(looks into Esther's eyes)

Have I ever steered you wrong?

ESTHER

Well... no, I guess.

MORDECAI

You never need to be afraid to do what's right.

(pause)

Do you remember that song your grandmother used to sing?

ESTHER

Um...

GRANDMOTHER'S THEME MUSIC plays in score

ESTHER (CONT'D)

You mean the one about God being on our side and not having to be afraid?

As score plays, they both pause to listen to a few notes. MORDECAI smiles big, then ESTHER comments:

ESTHER (CONT'D)

Yeah. I remember that one.

MORDECAI

Good.

MORDECAI thinks the conversation is over and starts walking, but ESTHER is not quite settled.

ESTHER

(abruptly - catching up with him)

But what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?

MORDECAI

Ah, Essie... you can do the right thing. And there are problems out there a lot bigger than stolen apples.

There is a disruption in the street. MORDECAI glances over and sees HAMAN ride into the street pompously - like he considers himself extraordinarily important.

MORDECAI (CONT'D)

(nervous)

Like that one.

(to Esther)

It's Haman. That guy hates me! I gotta get scarce!

MORDECAI runs off behind a wall. ESTHER turns to watch HAMAN, confused. A PEA (non-French - maybe Percy) announces him.

PEA

Ahem! Make way for Haman! The King's right hand man!

HAMAN steps out in front.

HAMAN

Hello, people of Persia! His royal highness, King Xerxes, finds himself, for reasons that do not concern you, in need of a new queen!

GASPS and MURMURS in the CROWD.

HAMAN (CONT'D)

So... I would like to ask all eligible young ladies... to please, come with me!

There are several excited shrieks. Several nondescript young ladies run out and hop in HAMAN's wagon. Clearly, they like the idea. ESTHER hops in opposite direction. HAMAN notices ESTHER.

HAMAN (CONT'D)

Um, young lady... that means you.

MORDECAI, peering out from behind a wall, sees the situation and gets very nervous.

ESTHER

If it's all the same to the king, I think I'd rather stay right here.

A few GASPS from the crowd. MORDECAI GASPS. HAMAN looks at ESTHER angrily.

HAMAN

I did not ask you if you were interested. The king needs a queen. Get in the wagon!

MORDECAI takes a few steps toward ESTHER, trying not to be noticed by HAMAN.

MORDECAI

(to Esther)

Um - Essie... For your own good, you should probably go!

ESTHER turns to MORDECAI, confused.

ESTHER

What? But I...

(back to Haman)

Sir - I need to stay here so I can take care of my -

MORDECAI panics that ESTHER is about to link them. He shushes her emphatically.

MORDECAI

SHHHHHH!

HAMAN hasn't noticed MORDECAI, but hears the 'shush.' He turns angrily in MORDECAI's direction.

HAMAN

Did you 'shush' me?

MORDECAI

What? No! I was shushing...

HAMAN

Hey, I know you! You're Mordecai!

MORDECAI

(with a 'here we go again' tone)

Hello, Haman.

ESTHER looks at them, confused.

HAMAN

You can call me sir! You know, we both work for the king, but compared to me, you are a g-nat!

HAMAN mistakenly pronounces the 'g' in 'gnat.'

MORDECAI

'G.' Silent. It's 'nat.'

HAMAN is even more outraged.

HAMAN

Are you calling me a g-nat?

MORDECAI

No, just correcting your pronunciation.

Still more outraged.

HAMAN

Are you calling me stupid?

MORDECAI

Um, no?

HAMAN

(to Esther)

You! Get in the wagon!

(to Mordechai)

You! Bow to me!

MORDECAI

Uh - no.

HAMAN

Bow!

MORDECAI

No.

HAMAN

Bow!

MORDECAI

I bow to no one except my God and my king!

HAMAN

Hrrrrgg!

(to Esther)

Get in the wagon!

ESTHER

But I want to stay with my –

MORDECAI

(to Esther)

Shhhhhh!

HAMAN

(spins back to MORDECAI)

Did you shush me again?

MORDECAI

(exasperated)

No! Oi!

(to Esther)

Essie, go! I'll explain later!

HAMAN

Mark my words, old man! One of these days... !

ESTHER looks at MORDECAI one last time and runs to the wagon. MORDECAI looks after, concerned.

WIPE TO:EXT. NIGHT - ESTHER'S BALCONY.

WIDE on ESTHER'S BALCONY, with climbing vine on trellis. In the darkness, we can make out the shape of MORDECAI climbing up the trellis. He is almost at the top.

MORDECAI

(whisper shouting)

Essie! Essie! Are ya there?

We hear a voice from inside the room.

ESTHER(O.S.)

Cousin Mordecai?

ESTHER hops out onto balcony to greet MORDECAI as he reaches the top of the trellis.

ESTHER (CONT'D)

Mordecai, what's going...

ESTHER is about to ask Mordecai a question, but he cuts her off out of fear of not wanting to be noticed.

MORDECAI

Shhhhhhhh!

ESTHER shoots him a disappointed glance. MORDECAI concedes.

MORDECAI (CONT'D)

O.K., O.K. Sorry about all the shushing, but look - Haman hates us. Hates our whole family! If he knew I was your cousin, he'd hate you too! And then you could be in grave danger.

(pause while Esther thinks)

Esther - you musn't let anyone here know that you're part of our family.

ESTHER

But... I don't even want to be here. Why do I have to be here?

MORDECAI

Oh, Essie. I don't know the future. But God does. Maybe there is a reason.

(pause)

I'll come visit you again.

MORDECAI heads down the trellis. ESTHER is left with her thoughts. The next song is more or less a prayer, although she doesn't overtly sing it to heaven.

ESTHER

Tell me why -I don't me why -Or show me your me why because I can't see my way through...What now should I do?

FADE TO BLACK.

Under black, we hear the sound of an accordion. FADE IN:INT. NIGHT - STAGE OF A SMALL THEATER.

Up on MISS ACHMETHA - Playing an accordion and singing on stage as a spotlight shines down on her. She's dressed as a beauty show contestant complete with a "MISS ACHMETHA" ribbon running from shoulder to hip.

MISS ACHMETHA

Puppies are cuddlyPuppies are cuteThey're never nasty or mean

As she is singing, we cut to the only 2 people sitting in the audience - KING XERXES and HAMAN. They're right smack in the middle of the seating - ala a Broadway audition.

MISS ACHMETHA (CONT'D)

I'd give a homeTo all the lost puppies

CUT back to MISS ACHMETHA

MISS ACHMETHA (CONT'D)

If ever one day I were Queen!

During her last note ("Queen" - which is very elongated) we cut to the KING and HAMAN who turn to each other with sour faces and slowly raise 2 "THUMBS DOWN" signs. CUT back to MISS ACHMETHA as she punctuates the song with a bark;

MISS ACHMETHA (CONT'D)

Ruff.

Song ends. Silence. CUT to a dapper MALE HOST, who's holding an index card and wearing a tuxedo and a big nervous smile. He looks a bit baffled.

HOST

Yes.. that was... contestant number 37... ah... Miss Achmetha...

Silence. MISS ACHMETHA smiles nervously to the darkened theater. We cut back to KING and HAMAN still holding up their signs. KING leans over and comments to HAMAN

KING XERXES

...What am I gonna do with all those dogs?

HAMAN shrugs.

KING XERXES (CONT'D)

Next!

MISS ACHMETHA steps back from the microphone. A second contestant, MISS BABYLON (ESTHER) steps up. She smiles and looks around.

HOST

(recomposing)

Ah - yes... um, now... all the way from Babylon... Home of the hanging gardens... Miss Babylon!

The King and Haman look on expectantly. Esther looks around a little awkwardly - not sure what to do.

HOST (CONT'D)

(whispering to Esther)

Go ahead...

ESTHER

(whispering back)

What am I supposed to do again?

HOST

(unsettled - still whispering)

A song! You're supposed to sing a song! Didn't you prepare anything?

ESTHER

(whispering)

I guess I wasn't expecting to get this far.

HOST

(growing more nervous)

Well - please! Sing something! You're making me look bad!

The king and Haman shift in their seats - wondering what is going on on stage (They can't hear the conversation between Esther and the host.) Esther thinks for a moment.

ESTHER

Let's see...

She hears Mordecai's voice in her head

MORDECAI(OS)

Remember that song your Grandmother used to sing?...

ESTHER

(to Host)

okay... I've got something!

The host looks out at the king, smiling nervously. The king and Haman watch Esther intently.

ESTHER (CONT'D)

The battle is not ours -We look to God he will guide us safely through -And guard us with his do not be need not run and hide -For there is nothing we can't faceWhen God is at our side.

Esther sings her grandmother's song. Her voice is absolutely beautiful. As she sings, the king and Haman clearly fall in love with her voice. The host is also amazed, and great relief fills his face. When Esther finishes, she stands calmly, waiting for a reaction. Everyone is a bit stunned. Haman looks at Xerxes and then they grab for their signs. Two big thumbs up! The host is elated.

HOST

Oh! Yes! We have a new queen!

The king and Haman smile big at each other. The score swells - taking Grandmother's theme big. The host beams. Esther forces a smile, but seems surprised and overwhelmed. Miss Achmetha comes out behind her to place a tiara on her head.

HOST (CONT'D)

(to Esther)

What's your name, dear?

Esther whispers a reply, which we don't hear.

HOST (CONT'D)

(to room)

Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to... Queen Esther!

CUT TO ECU of tiara settling onto Esther's head. Cameras DISSOLVE TO:EXT. NIGHT - ESTHER'S ECU shot of tiara on Esther's head, but now she's out on her balcony that night. Pull back slowly to reveal a less than thrilled Esther with her chin resting on the railing. She is confused. Mordecai is climbing up the trellis to congratulate her. We hear climbing noises and then his voice offscreen.

MORDECAI (O.S.)

Essie! Essie! I just heard the news! You're the Queen of all...

MORDECAI reaches the top and sees ESTHER. His enthusiasm wanes.

MORDECAI (CONT'D)

... Persia.

ESTHER

Yup.

MORDECAI

Well... ya gotta be... at least a little excited...

ESTHER

Nobody even asked me if I wanted to be the Queen.

MORDECAI

Aw, Essie. You always did have a mind of your own! Heh, heh! Always liked that about you!

(pause)

Oh, don't worry. There must be a reason. But, hey! Tomorrow you'll be introduced to the court! Oi! That'll be fun!

(starts to climb down)

Get some rest, Queen Essie! My cousin... Queen of Persia! Who knew?

Esther yells after Mordecai.

ESTHER

Mordecai! The king! What's he like?

MORDECAI (O.S.)

Oh, he's sharp! Real sharp! I think you're really gonna like him!

CUT TO:ESTHER ACT 2INT. DAY - THRONE ROOM.

Abrupt cut to King Xerxes, making very odd faces in a handheld mirror. He is obviously practicing his 'suave' look, but it isn't going very well. Perhaps the mirror is a bit distorted, making him look even throne room is typically ancient Persian (whatever that is) - Consisting of a throne, some pillars, a main open doorway in font of the throne, a closed door on one side of the throne and a window on the other. The KING is siting on his throne looking at himself in a hand-held mirror. His trusty advisor, HAMAN is also in the room, along with the SCRIBE (who stands around jotting down everything that happens to the KING). Feeling a little insecure, the KING asks HAMAN,

KING XERXES

Do you think she's gonna like me?...

HAMAN

Oh, you bet she will! You're the King. Everybody likes you... Under penalty of death!

KING XERXES

... Well, yeah, but... You know... Even if I weren't the King.. Say I was a one of those guys who cleans up after the camels or a lawyer or something?.. Do you still think?...

Camera rack focuses to a door beyond the KING and HAMAN. "Silly/Mysterious" score plays. After a beat, we see the door open slowly and slightly and JEAN CLAUDE PEA, wearing a chef's cap, peeks into the room. KING and HAMAN don't notice. Cut to close up of JEAN CLAUDE. We continue to hear the KING and HAMAN talk O.S.

HAMAN (O.S.)

No doubt about it. You're big and strong, charming... handsome... Why, any girl in the whole kingdom would be happy to make you a sandwich. King or no King...

JEAN CLAUDE looks around the room and then looks up to the ceiling in the middle of the room. We cut to his POV and see a big PIANO dangling from a rope. Camera follows along the path of the rope, which is draped over a couple of pulley wheels attached to the ceiling and continues out the window and out of sight.

KING XERXES (O.S.)

...Do you really think so?

HAMAN (O.S.)

Oh, I know so.

Remaining in JEAN CLAUDE's POV, the camera moves from the window to the throne, where XERXES is seated talking with HAMAN. Cut back to profile shot of KING and HAMAN out of focus with door and JEAN CLAUDE in focus in background. JEAN CLAUDE ducks out slowly and closes door quietly just as KING finishes saying "bring her in." Camera rack focuses back to KING and HAMAN.

KING XERXES

...Well, alright then. Bring her in.

HAMAN turns and hops toward and through the main open doorway. KING'S POV - KING holds the mirror up in front of his face and checks himself out again - we can see his reflection. He then "checks his breath" by exhaling a couple of times, which causes the mirror to fog up. His reflection is distorted by the fog, he lowers the mirror and is startled.

KING XERXES (CONT'D)

Aaaa!

JEAN CLAUDE PEA, in a chef's cap, is standing and smiling at the foot of the throne.

JEAN CLAUDE

Allo King!

KING XERXES

Who are you?

JEAN CLAUDE

I am Bigthan! Your royal chef!

KING XERXES

...wuh... well, what are you doin' here, I don't remember inviting...

JEAN CLAUDE

Every newlywed needs a cake, no?

JEAN CLAUDE motions behind himself to a large wedding cake on a wheeled cart in the middle of the room. While KING is looking at the cake, JEAN CLAUDE glances quickly over to the window where he sees PHILLIPE Holding onto the rope attached to the piano. PHILLIPE is struggling to hold up the heavy piano and the strain is evident on his face. He flashes JEAN CLAUDE a strained smile and nods inquisitively (as if to ask, "now?"). JEAN CLAUDE quickly frowns and shakes his head "no" and turns his attention back to the KING and smiles. The KING does not notice this exchange - he's looking at the pretty cake.

KING XERXES

... Oh... My... well, that's lovely. You made that for me?

JEAN CLAUDE

Oui!

KING XERXES

Oh, you shouldn't have. It looks delicious! Why don't you bring me over a piece.

JEAN CLAUDE gets a little nervous and hops back next to the cart.

JEAN CLAUDE

...Well, Ya know... I was zinking you could come over here to eat it.

We cut to a wide shot where we can see the piano dangling over JEAN CLAUDE and the cake cart. The KING wonders why he needs to get up.

KING XERXES

...Well... I always eat right here on my throne, why would I need to...

JEAN CLAUDE

(making up a reason)

Oh King! It's zee light. The light in zis particular spot is juz right! You can only appreciate zee full beauty of zis confectionery masterpiece in zee proper light!

The KING thinks about this. As he's thinking, JEAN CLAUDE shoots PHILLIPE another quick glance. PHILLIPE is about to bust. The weight of the piano is getting to be too much. He shoots JEAN CLAUDE another inquisitive nod - this time with more vigor. JEAN CLAUDE answers with another quick "no" head shake.

KING XERXES

...Hmm... The light, huh. Well that makes sense, I guess. I suppose I'll...

The KING stands up and is about to hop over to the cake. But just then, HAMAN, smiling, comes through the main doorway with the new QUEEN ESTHER. HAMAN notices JEAN CLAUDE and the cake and looks confused.

HAMAN

...Hey... who's this guy?

JEAN CLAUDE

(nervously)

...Ah... I am zee Royal Chef!

HAMAN

I've never seen you...

JEAN CLAUDE

I'm... ah... new.

As ESTHER is watching the exchange between HAMAN and JEAN CLAUDE, she hears something. HAMAN, the KING, and JEAN CLAUDE continue talking O. looks around and sees MORDECAI in his guard uniform peeking in through the main door. He motions wit his head for her to come closer.

KING XERXES (O.S.)

He made me a cake. Isn't that nice?

MORDECAI

(to Esther)

Pssssstttt!

HAMAN (O.S.)

Did you invite him?

KING XERXES (O.S.)

...Well, no.

ESTHER hops back to MORDECAI and puts her ear down toward his mouth. He starts to whisper to her. Her eyes get bigger and she looks up the ceiling. CUT to her POV as she sees the dangling piano. She then follows the rope over to the hopelessly struggling PHILLIPE.

HAMAN (O.S.)

Did you tell him what can happen to someone who appears before you uninvited?

CUT back to the KING as he takes another hop closer to the cake.

KING XERXES

Well, no. I was too busy thinking about that cake. Doesn't it look yummy?

The KING is poised to make his final hop toward the cake. JEAN CLAUDE hops away from the cake. Just then, ESTHER shouts;

ESTHER

(gasp)

STOP! It's a trap!

The KING pulls back from his hop, startled, and looks at ESTHER. PHILLIPE has lost his battle with gravity and screams and the rope slips out of his hand. The forward motion of the rope pulls him off the window ledge and into the throne room.

PHILLIPE

Aaahhhhhh!

The PIANO comes crashing to the ground - smashing the cake and the cart along the way - missing the KING by inches. We hear a big SPLAT along with the sound of the crashing piano. (Maybe some icing comes squirting out from underneath?) The KING stands dazed for a beat and then asks;

KING XERXES

...Why's there a piano on my cake?

The KING looks to JEAN CLAUDE, who smiles nervously and looks to PHILLIPE. Cut to PHILLIPE who also smiles nervously and shrugs as if to say, "I don't know."

HAMAN

Seize them!

MORDECAI runs into the room to "round up" the Peas. Cut to HAMAN

HAMAN (CONT'D)

...Hey... Aren't you the Peaoni brothers? The most wanted peas in Persia?

Cut to PEAS. Standing side by side with MORDECAI in back.

JEAN CLAUDE

That's right we are!

PHILLIPE

And we could have taken over the kingdom, if it wasn't for that meddling Queen!

CUT to KING who looks lovingly over to ESTHER

KING XERXES

You saved my life!

ESTHER

...Well... actually, your Highness, it was the good guard Mordecai. He alerted me. It was Mordecai who saved your life.

During ESTHER'S line, we cut to HAMAN, who seems a little unsettled that his nemesis is being named the hero. After her line, we cut to the SCRIBE who writes something on his tablet. Then to the KING, who begins to correct himself.

KING XERXES

Oh... well... Mordecai... I... Uh...

Before he can get any further in praise of MORDECAI, HAMAN interrupts the KING.

HAMAN

...Ah... King! What should the punishment be for these two dangerous criminals?

HAMAN hops over to JEAN CLAUDE and PHILLIPE

HAMAN (CONT'D)

... The most wanted peas in Persia who appeared before you uninvited and tried to drop a piano on your head?

This has adequately distracted the KING.

KING XERXES

...Well... Let's see... It should probably be pretty stiff, huh?

HAMAN nods his head. The KING is incapable of making his own decisions.

KING XERXES (CONT'D)

...What do you think?

SCORE turns ominous, HAMAN gets an "evil look" in his eye (or lack there of).

HAMAN

I say... The punishment should be... banishment to the Island of Perpetual Tickling!

SCORE goes nuts. Cut around the room to the horrified expressions on everyone's face.

PHILLIPE

...You don't mean...

JEAN CLAUDE

...The Island where you are tickled day and night...

PHILLIPE

...Night and day...

JEAN CLAUDE

...Without stop...

PHILLIPE

...Not even if you say "pretty please?"!

JEAN CLAUDE AND PHILLIPE

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

The door to the side of the throne opens and a HOODED FIGURE holding a very large feather walks through and over to the two peas. It "prods" them out through the main entrance with the feather, tickling them as they hop out. JEAN CLAUDE and PHILLIPE laugh uncontrollably.

JEAN CLAUDE AND PHILLIPE (CONT'D)

Haa haa hee hee woah ho! No stop! stop! Hee hee... (etc...)

NARRATOR

There are two things you don't do in Persia. One of them is trying to drop a piano on the King's head. The other is appearing before him uninvited. The Peaoni brothers found these things out the hard way.

EXT. DUSK - PALACE.

Cut to wide shot of palace as narrator continues to speak.

NARRATOR

Now it might seem that things are going pretty well for Esther and Mordecai. After all, they saved the King's life. But Haman had something up his sleeve... or wherever... You see, nothing could be worse for Haman than for his enemy Mordecai to be on the King's good side. If the King liked Mordecai more than him, it might jeopardize his position as the second in command. So Haman came up with his own sneaky little plan...

SCORE transitions to SONG MUSIC

CUT TO:

INT. NIGHT - THRONE ROOM.

HAMAN'S Plot song - "There Are Those Who Can't Be Trusted"

HAMAN

Your Highness - I believe there is much to fear.

KING XERXES

Really? - Those Peaonis are no longer here.

HAMAN

A much greater danger may await you now.

KING XERXES

How's that possible?

HAMAN

With permission, your highness, I'll tell you how.

KING XERXES

Go on...

HAMAN

It's my duty to inform you and if I'm correct -To ignore this grave emergency would be 's the motto of my office - serve and protect!There are those who walk among us who show no respect.

KING XERXES

Really?

HAMAN

The law must be adjusted!There are those who can't be trusted!

KING XERXES

Oh my goodness... Tell me about these people.

HAMAN

A sneaky little fam'ly, who do sneaky little things,Who stick their sneaky noses into matters of the King.I fear if they're not dealt with - the prospect makes me weep,A Zucchini shaped sarcophagus is where you'll sleep!

KING XERXES

Really?The nerve! I am disgusted!

HAMAN

There are those who can't be trusted!

KING XERXES

That sure doesn't sound like a nice family.

HAMAN

Nope. Your Highness - I believe we must act with speed.

KING XERXES

Agreed. Say the word, I'll give you what you need.

HAMAN

A simple solution, but you must act now.

KING XERXES

How can I help?

HAMAN

With permission, your highness, I'll tell you how.

KING XERXES

Go on...

HAMAN

After careful calculation, I've got just the thing!We'll send them to the dreaded Isle of Tick-l-ing!But before I can take action, we have to close the deal -And it needs the kingly imprint of your royal seal.

KING XERXES

I agree! They must be busted!

KING XERXES & HAMAN

There are those who can't be trusted!

KING XERXES & HAMAN (CONT'D)

That sneaky little fam'ly, who do sneaky little things! Who stick their sneaky noses into matters of the King!For crimes against the kingdom, their punishment is steep!The Isle of Endless Tick-l-ing is where they'll sleep!

KING XERXES

The Law is now adjusted!

KING places his royal seal upon HAMAN'S edict with a bang.

KING XERXES & HAMAN

For those who can't be trusted!

Big instrumentation continues as HAMAN runs out of the throne room...CUT TO:EXT. NIGHT - SMALL VILLAGE STREET... And into the town square to post the edict.

HAMAN

Ha!

HAMAN slaps edict on a lamp post or other prominent object in the town square. We see picture of MORDECAI and some look-a-likes stamped with a royal seal.

HAMAN (CONT'D)

Mordecai is busted!

HAMAN turns and hops off. CAMERA pans and locks on HAMAN as he hops away. (as if to imply...)

CHOIR

There are those who can't be trusted!

Big, Big Ending!Score hangs on - low strings and maybe light "mafia trumpet". Cut to medium shot of EDICT. It's edges are flapping gently in the soft night breeze. After a few seconds, MORDECAI casually hops through screen. He clears the screen. After a beat we hear him say O.S.;

MORDECAI (O.S.)

Huh?

MORDECAI hops quickly back into frame, looking at the EDICT.

MORDECAI (CONT'D)

What's this?

He looks closer

MORDECAI (CONT'D)

Oi!

Cut to CU of EDICT. MORDECAI rips it down. Cut to WS of MORDECAI running through the town square toward the palace.

MORDECAI (CONT'D)

Essie!

CUT TO:INT. NIGHT - ESTHER'S ROOM.

Esther is getting ready for bed - or just hanging out or something. Her doors to her balcony are open. Suddenly we hear SFX of climbing outside her window.

MORDECAI (O.S.)

Essie! Essie!

Esther rises with a start and rushes toward her balcony. Mordecai reaches the top.

ESTHER

Cousin Mordecai! What is it?

Mordecai is out of breath.

MORDECAI

He's done it! He's finally done it!

ESTHER

(confused)

Who? Done what?

MORDECAI

Look...

Mordecai slaps the edict down on the railing in front of Esther. CU of edict - showing a bunch of people who look very much like Mordecai.

ESTHER

What is this?

MORDECAI

It's an edict. In just a few days... all of us... our whole family... will be sent to the Island of Perpetual Tickling!

ESTHER

What? Who... who did this?

MORDECAI

Who do you think? Haman! I told you... he hates us! Hates our whole family! And now he's done it! He got the king to sign this and... and we'll all be banished!

ESTHER

(incredulous - a little light headed)

Oh... what are you gonna do?

MORDECAI

That's just it - I can't do anything! I'm just a guard!

(looks at Esther)

But you... you're the queen!

ESTHER

(surprised - a little suspicious)

What do you mean?

MORDECAI

You must go to him... you must go to the king!

ESTHER

(jumping back)

What? Don't you know what happens to people who appear before the king uninvited?

MORDECAI

Esther...

ESTHER

(irate)

Remember the Peaoni brothers?

MORDECAI

Esther... there is no other way. You're the only one who can stop this!

ESTHER

(near hysterical)

No, no! I'm not gonna - I - I didn't even want to be queen! No! You're smart, Mordecai... Think of another way!

MORDECAI

(calmly)

Esther, there is no other way.

Esther thinks for a second, but can't imagine finding the courage to go through with it.

ESTHER

I... I wasn't even brave enough to go to my friend about the apple! And now you want me to go to the king? Even if he doesn't banish me for showing up - why would he listen to me? I mean, Haman is his right hand man!

Mordecai pauses a bit to let Esther calm down.

MORDECAI

I can't tell you what to do. But I can only tell you this:

(pause)

You wanted to know why you were here - why you became queen. I told you God must have a reason. Esther, perhaps he put you here for such a time as this. Perhaps this is the reason.

(pause as Esther thinks)

Esther - you never have to be afraid to do what's right. I'll pray for you. We'll all pray for you.

Mordecai climbs down, leaving Esther with her thoughts. She paces on the balcony a bit, then comes to the railing.

ESTHER

(singing)

Tell me why -I don't me why -Or show me your me why because I can't see my way through...What now should I do?

Esther stares off - thinking. Something occurs to her. SCORE changes underneath to "Grandma's Theme" - reflecting her thought. She grows calmer and more resolved - then sings:

ESTHER (CONT'D)

(singing)

The battle is not ours -We look to God he will guide us safely through -And guard us with his love.I will not be afraid!I will not run and hide -For there is nothing I can't faceWhen God is at my side!No, there is nothing I can't face -When God is at my side!

(softly)

The battle is not ours -We look to God he will guide us safely through -And guard us with his love.

LS of Palace.

MATCH DISSOLVE TO:ESTHER ACT 3EXT. MORNING - PALACE.

Matches last shot of Act 2. SUN rises and ROOSTER crows - a new day, and a big one for ESTHER. Tense SCORE.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

Another one of them wise guys once said that in the moment of truth, a great person doesn't have to think much about what they're gonna say or do - they just speak and do what's right. [Mencius 372-289 B.C.] Esther knew what she had to do was right - so she figured she didn't even have to be nervous!

INT. MORNING - OUTSIDE THRONE ROOM.

ESTHER hops up to the entrance to the THRONE ROOM. She pauses. She looks very nervous.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

Alright - so she was a little nervous... give her a break.

We hear a TOILET FLUSH and a DOOR OPEN. The KING'S SCRIBE, carrying his scroll, hops into scene and into THRONE ROOM. As he passes ESTHER, he greets the Queen;

SCRIBE

...Hi, Queen...

ESTHER pauses, then steps into the throne room.

INT. MORNING - THRONE ROOM

ESTHER steps into the room. As she enters, we hear the KING and HAMAN talking - they are so far unaware of ESTHER. ESTHER looks woozy.

HAMAN (O.S.)

... So we're all set. I got the big boat reserved for Friday. 2 more days, and we'll be rid of that dangerous family forever!

KING XERXES (O.S.)

... Good work, Haman! What would I do without you?

We cut to ESTHER'S POV as she takes a few more steps. Camera does the "Hitchcock Zoom" into the KING and HAMAN. Disturbing STRINGS join Hi drama SCORE. KING and HAMAN look confused as zoom ends and camera locks in on them. SCORE dips down as CAMERA locks - tense strings hold. Cut back to ESTHER, who looks very woozy and scared. She's now standing half way between the doorway and throne. Cut to KING and HAMAN.

HAMAN

...Hey? Who invited the Queen?... Did you invite the Queen?

KING XERXES

...Ah, no... I don't think I did...

CUT to a very scared ESTHER. SCORE up in tension. Cut to SCRIBE, looking very worried. Cut back to KING - who looks like he's forgotten he doesn't have to banish her. Suddenly his face melts into a smile.

KING XERXES (CONT'D)

...But that's O.K.!

SCORE relaxes, as does ESTHER. Cut to the KING, who motions with his royal scepter.

KING XERXES (CONT'D)

Come on over here Queeny-poo!

Cut to SCRIBE, who smiles. The KING lets ESTHER in on some "inside" information;

KING XERXES (CONT'D)

I don't know if anybody told you, but popping in uninvited is generally discouraged around here.

HAMAN

... By death or banishment.

KING gives HAMAN a stern look.

KING XERXES

But my little Queeny-poo can visit me any time she wants.

ESTHER smiles, though still nervous.

KING XERXES (CONT'D)

So what is it you want? Just tell me. Whatever you want is yours!

ESTHER looks at HAMAN and opens her mouth to speak. We cut to HAMAN, who looks back at her suspiciously. TENSE SCORE back in.

ESTHER

...Um... If it... uh... if it pleases the king, there's something that I'd like to...

ESTHER looks at Haman again - and chickens out.

ESTHER (CONT'D)

...I'd like you and Haman to come to dinner tonight.

HAMAN relaxes. The KING smiles. He looks over to HAMAN.

KING XERXES

Isn't that nice? She's inviting us over for dinner!

HAMAN

Mmm Hmm.

KING XERXES

You bet! We'd love to come. What time you want us over?

ESTHER is completely off track, but she manages to come up with a response.

ESTHER

...uh... say... eight?

KING XERXES

Eight it is!

ESTHER, confused, smiles nervously and nods her head.

ESTHER

See you then...

She turns and hops away from the throne. As she's leaving we see that's she's very disappointed in herself (sort of a Chris Farley self-reprimand expression).

HAMAN (O.S.)

Oh, dat's nice.

KING XERXES (O.S.)

Yep, she's a keeper.

FADE TO:EXT. SUNSET - PALACE.

Wide shot of the palace as sun goes down.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

Now don't get me wrong. Showing up uninvited before his Highness is a very brave thing to do. But telling the King that his right hand man is a weasel is especially difficult. What if he doesn't believe her? If the weasel stays... well, let's just say it wouldn't be so hot for our girl. No, Esther was looking for just the right moment to spring the news on him.

FADE TO:INT. NIGHT - ESTHER'S CHAMBER.

ESTHER, KING XERXES, and HAMAN are sitting around a coffee table. Chinese food TAKE-OUT BOXES, with chop sticks sticking out are strewn about the table. There's also a board game on the table - something similar to Trivial Pursuit. HAMAN holds up a little game card

HAMAN

...O.K... this is for the wedgy...

KING XERXES

...It's for the wedgy?

HAMAN nods his head.

HAMAN

Mmm Hmm.

KING XERXES

... Make it an easy one.

HAMAN nods his head again. He reads from the card;

HAMAN

O.K... Who was the youngest Jackson?

KING XERXES

Oh, I think I know that one! It's a... Wasn't that ahh... Tito?... Yeah, Tito!

HAMAN shakes his head, "no".

HAMAN

Nope. Not Tito.

KING XERXES

Not Tito?

HAMAN

Nope.

KING XERXES

I thought for sure it was Tito.

HAMAN

Nope. Not Tito.

KING XERXES

Not Tito?

ESTHER has been following the conversation like a ping pong match, but finally breaks in;

ESTHER

...Um... Your Highness... The real reason I asked you over tonight was to...

The KING and HAMAN look at ESTHER. TENSE SCORE builds. ESTHER swallows hard and looks at HAMAN and then back to the KING.

ESTHER (CONT'D)

...Was to...

ESTHER looks at Haman who is growing more suspicious of her. She chickens out again

ESTHER (CONT'D)

...To see if you would both like to join me for dinner again tomorrow night.

ESTHER smiles timidly. The KING and HAMAN look at each other for a beat and then shrug. They respond together;

KING AND HAMAN

Sure... Sounds great...Yeah...I'd love to come.

ESTHER smiles timidly. The KING and HAMAN get back into the game;

KING XERXES

Are you sure it wasn't Tito?

HAMAN

Nope. Not Tito.

ESTHER'S expression changes again to self-reprimand.

FADE TO:EXT. NIGHT - PALACE.

The light in the Queen's chamber turns off.

CUT TO:EXT. NIGHT - MAIN GATE OF PALACE.

MORDECAI is standing guard at the palace gate. We begin to hear faint humming - it's HAMAN hopping home after the dinner - he's in a very chipper mood. He approaches MORDECAI, sees him, and stops. He says tauntingly;

HAMAN

Well, hello there.

MORDECAI says nothing.

HAMAN (CONT'D)

I guess there's not much to say, eh Mordecai? Seeing how in two days you'll be waking up in chuckle city!

MORDECAI scowls, but remains silent.

HAMAN (CONT'D)

You know, I just came from dinner with the King and Queen... And they invited me over again tomorrow night. I guess they must like me... Why don't you like me, Mordecai?

MORDECAI still manages to hold his tongue.

MORDECAI

Ehh.

HAMAN

You know, it wouldn't be too hard to show me that you liked me. Just a little bow, that's all. Is that so hard? Who knows? I'm a very influential guy. I might be able to work something out for you and your family.

MORDECAI can't hold it in anymore and busts out

MORDECAI

(Proverbs 17:7)

Arrogance is not fitting for a fool, Haman! Much less is lying fitting for a right hand man!

HAMAN startles.

MORDECAI (CONT'D)

I'll never bow to you!

HAMAN is incensed. He looses it.

HAMAN

..Grrrrmmmm... Oh yeah! Well maybe this "foolish right hand man" can arrange for you to take your trip to tickle town... TONIGHT!

SCORE big and ominous. MORDECAI startles. HAMAN turns and heads back to the palace to get "authorization" from the KING.

CUT TO:INT. NIGHT - KING'S CHAMBER.

KING XERXES is lying in bed on his back with his eyes closed. The SCRIBE is sitting in a chair next to the bed reading from his scroll.

SCRIBE

9:28 A.M. King puts on his slippers and brushes his teeth.9:32 King cuts himself shaving.

KING XERXES

...Ouch. I remember that one... How 'bout something more recent? You got anything more recent?

SCRIBE rolls his scroll a few times.

KING XERXES (CONT'D)

Thanks for doin' this. You know, It really does help me sleep.

SCRIBE

1:40 King is joined by Haman in the throne room.

KING XERXES

...I really like it when you read me these records. I guess you could say, it's the story of me!

SCRIBE

1:45 Haman leaves to get Queen1:47 Chef arrives with wedding cake

KING opens his eyes

SCRIBE (CONT'D)

1:50 King stands up to eat cake.

KING XERXES

Oh, this is a good one. Excitement. Drama.

SCRIBE

1:51 The King's life is saved by the guard Mordecai.1:52...

KING XERXES

...Wuh... Wait, wait, wait... Did you say Mordecai saved my life? He's that little grape with the mustache, right?

SCRIBE looks at scroll.

SCRIBE

Ahh... yep.

KING XERXES

Mordecai, huh? Did we ever do anything to thank him for that?

SCRIBE looks at scroll.

SCRIBE

Ahh... nope.

KING XERXES

That's a shame.

SCRIBE nods his head in agreement. KING thinks.

KING XERXES (CONT'D)

Maybe I oughta give him a card or something... you know, to show my appreciation.

Suddenly, we hear 3 LOUD KNOCKS on the KING's bedroom door. KING is still in thought.

KING XERXES (CONT'D)

I wish I were more creative with things like that...

KING registers the knocks.

KING XERXES (CONT'D)

...Uh... Come in.

The door swings open. HAMAN, out of breath, is standing in the doorway.

HAMAN

King. I have a most urgent request. I'm wondering if...

The KING cuts him off.

KING XERXES

Wuh... wuh... wuh... wait a minute there, Haman. Let me ask you something. I need a little creative advice.

HAMAN feels important that the KING is asking him for advice - maybe his request can wait a bit. He remains in the doorway for entire scene.

HAMAN

... Ah... O.K. what is it?

KING XERXES

O.K. There's this really great guy that I really want to thank. You know, to show him my appreciation for something he did... Got any ideas?

HAMAN thinks the KING is referring to him. He smiles and feigns modesty.

HAMAN

...Oh... well, King... I'm flattered.

KING XERXES

I was thinking a card or something.

HAMAN seizes the opportunity for self-aggrandizement.

HAMAN

...Oh... No... cards are nice... but this sounds like a very special guy.

The KING nods in agreement.

KING XERXES

Uh huh!

HAMAN

It sounds like the kind of guy who deserves a... Parade!

The KING thinks.

KING XERXES

...A parade... Hmmm.

HAMAN

Yeah! I think this guy should be dressed in royal robes. And be marched through the whole city on your horse. And maybe you should even let him wear one of your crowns...

The KING seems to be going along with the plan.

KING XERXES

... I guess he is pretty special.

HAMAN goes overboard with creativity...

HAMAN

And one of your most noble princes should lead this man through the streets proclaiming; This is a really neat guy! The King really likes him! He's brave and has rugged good looks!

The KING is a bit taken aback by HAMAN'S enthusiasm, but is pleased with the suggestion of his advisor.

KING XERXES

...You see Haman, you're the creative one around here. What would I do without you?

HAMAN feigns modesty once again.

HAMAN

...Well, you know... thank you your Highness... I...

KING XERXES

...All those things you mentioned? Every last one? Do that for the good guard Mordecai - The man who saved my life.

HAMAN'S JAW drops. He's in shock. He utters only single guttural sounds;

HAMAN

...guh...

KING XERXES

You be the one to go with him on that parade, Kay?

HAMAN

...ungh...

KING XERXES

I knew I could count on you. Lucky thing you dropped by... Now, what was it you wanted?

HAMAN

..neg...

KING XERXES

(Yawn)

You know, maybe you should ask me tomorrow, I'm gettin' kinda sleepy. G'night!

The SCRIBE, who has made his way over to the door, closes the door on the dumbfounded HAMAN.

CUT TO:EXT. NIGHT - PALACE.

NARRATOR

They say that pride comes before a fall. Looks like nobody told that to Haman. But if Mordecai, Esther, and their whole family are gonna be saved - Esther's gotta come through. And she's only got one more chance...

FADE TO:EXT. DAY - PALACE.

Shadows travel across the PALACE ENTERANCE, turning from night to day to night again.

FADE TO:EXT. NIGHT - PALACE.

A light is on in the Queen's chamber.

CUT TO:INT. NIGHT - ESTHER'S CHAMBER.

ESTHER and the KING are sitting around the coffee table again, this time with an open PIZZA BOX with a half eaten PIZZA. They both look a little uncomfortable after a pause, ESTHER comments;

ESTHER

... I wonder where HAMAN could be?...

Suddenly, they hear voices from outside the room.

MORDECAI (O.S.)

See ya Haman! Thanks for the parade! (Ha, ha, ha)

HAMAN (O.S.)

Laugh all you want, you won't be laughing tomorrow! Ha, ha!

The DOOR to ESTHER's chamber opens. It's HAMAN. HAMAN considers his last statement:

HAMAN (CONT'D)

...No wait... you will... Oh nevermind... Hi. Sorry I'm late.

ESTHER is approaching the moment of truth once again. SCORE builds. ESTHER looks nervous. HAMAN hops over to the coffee table.

ESTHER

...The real reason I called both of you here again tonight is to...

They both look at her inquisitively.

ESTHER (CONT'D)

...Is to...

HAMAN'S look becomes more intense.

ESTHER (CONT'D)

...to...

Haman glowers at Esther. She shrinks back. Score is tense. Suddenly, Esther hears Mordecai's voice in her head...

MORDECAI (V.O.)

Remember Esther... you never need to be afraid to do what's right.

Esther shakes off her fear and looks boldly back at Haman.

ESTHER

Your highness, someone is plotting against my family. Tomorrow, my people and I will be banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling!

The king is shocked. Haman is confused.

KING XERXES

What? Banish my queen? Who would dare?

Esther pauses, then looks squarely at Haman. Dramatic pause.

ESTHER

It's Haman.

Haman shakes in disbelief. The king turns to him, confused.

KING XERXES

Is this true?

HAMAN

(terrified and confused)

I don't know what she's talking about! She's crazy!

ESTHER

It is true.

KING XERXES

(to Esther)

Can you prove this charge?

HAMAN

I'm telling you, she's making it up!

Esther slaps the edict down on the table. Haman is even more confused. The king's eyes widen.

KING XERXES

(squinting at picture)

Wait a minute... That's Mordecai... I just gave him a parade...

Esther doesn't give them a chance to catch up.

ESTHER

Mordecai is my cousin! His family is my family!

The King and Haman both look up, their mouths agape. HAMAN makes an impish nasally sound.

HAMAN

...eengh?...

The King spins on Haman, enraged.

KING XERXES

You had me banish the man who saved my life... AND MY OWN QUEEN?

Haman makes another petrified nasally sound.

HAMAN

hgnaaa - !

KING XERXES

For your punishment, Haman - YOU are to be sent to the Island of Perpetual Tickling along with anyone else who dares scheme against my Queen and her family!

SCORE BIG! DOOR slams open and the HOODED TICKLER comes through the door carrying his feather. HAMAN screams.

HAMAN

Nooooooo!

And then begins to laugh uncontrollably as the TICKLER prods him out of the room.

HAMAN (CONT'D)

Stop! No! Ahh haa, hee hee... no, wait... pretty please... ha ho ho, he he... (etc...)

Cut to ESTHER, who looks relieved and dignified. Mission accomplished. We continue to hear HAMAN'S laughing carry through dissolve...

FADE TO:EXT. NIGHT - PALACE.

SCORE transitions into ESTHER'S THEME as HAMAN'S laughing fades down.

NARRATOR

So Haman got what he had comin' to him... and den some! And Mordecai - dis is my favorite part - he got Haman's old job! The number two guy in da whole kingdom! Not bad! And Esther. What a gal! She showed more courage than 10 kings - and saved her people! No, she wasn't born for greatness. She didn't go to school for it. She just learned that sometimes God has plans so big only he can see 'em! All she had to do was believe. Yep. She was just a regular kid.

(pause)

Just like you.

ESTHER'S THEME up big and out as we...

FADE TO BLACK.

SONG:

The battle is not ours -We look to God he will guide us safely through -And guard us with his love.I will not be afraid!I will not run and hide -For there is nothing I can't faceWhen God is at my side!No, there is nothing I can't face -When God is at my side!

(softly)

The battle is not ours -We look to God he will guide us safely through -And guard us with his love.

THE END

© 2000 Big Idea Productions, Inc.


End file.
